Private Ride
by Mara93
Summary: Arthur's pout comes out because he can't go on an adventurous ride with his knights. So Gwen endeavors to take that pout away with a little seductive romance. Based loosely on an interview Colin gave for season 5 / might be light spoilers, but they are only from official interviews/promos / future AG fic sometime before season 5


**Title:** Private Ride  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. Merlin is the property of the BBC/Shine, but they would never write a scene like this anyway, lol.  
**Rating:** M, gets a little naughty and hopefully hot as our king and queen get a little adventurous  
**Summary:** _Arthur's pout comes out because he can't go on an adventurous ride with the knights. So Guinevere makes sure he finds all the adventure he needs in their private chambers._

Based in part from a Colin Morgan interview about season 5

**XXX**

_**Private Ride**_

_This was definitely going to be a night to remember. You see this was the night that Arthur Pendragon learned to stop riding off so much with his knights. And yet still, he found stimulation._

**XXX**

She watched with restrained amusement as he finished his animated conversation with _the boys _and then took her arm so they could head down the hall toward their chambers. Once there he ushered for her to go inside first; with a charmed smile Guinevere did. They weren't in their bedroom for two seconds more before he stood there bouncing from foot to foot excitedly, kicking off his boots with a gleeful smile like that of a nut swallowing chipmunk.

"Well I'm going to have to make sure that lazy Merlin gets up early enough in the morning to have our horses ready and then we need to prepare the gear so he'll have everything to cook our meals. Must make sure my bedroll is in place and-

_Oh oh_. She was just standing there, with that half placed smile that formed on her face when she thought he was acting silly.

"Arthur-

_Now it came._

Guinevere watched the sparks of boyish animation leave his body and his excited expression start to deflate. She had to press her hand to her mouth for a fast moment to keep from falling apart with laughter. "I think you're forgetting that we have a meeting with the council-

_Wonderful. _He was grinning again, his mind joyously going through everything that would need to be done so they could depart at first light. "Oh yes, the next day. By that time we'll be-

"Actually Arthur, it is tomorrow, in the morning."

His bottom lip blubbered out like a puffer fish, _his pout of unhappiness_. "But the knights, we're going riding. Guinevere…"

She couldn't help losing some of her firm face as he pled his case. Forever Arthur would love getting to be like a young boy riding out of the kingdom on some grand adventure, swinging his sword all around as he took down the enemy. Of course added to that was his joy in just hanging out with the knights, talking about things they would never bore her with and of course playing harmless, but silly jokes on Merlin for their juvenile amusement.

She had no problem with it really. For one, Merlin knew how to get back quite well. And for another, she grew up with two 'boys'. Her father was a good one of course, but half the time she had to give him council and the same to her brother, since they were the gallivanting type themselves. So yes, boys would be boys. The issue here was that Arthur was king and had a very important role presently that he needed to fulfill more than going off on another _gallivanting _adventure.

Arthur determinedly continued. Guinevere only restrained him when it was important. He loved her for that. She went to all the jousting matches and tourneys with chants of wifely enthusiasm that just happened to somehow remain regal plus she rarely stopped him from going out on a morning hunt. So that meant his going to the meeting was crucial for her which of course meant he had to fight well to convince her that …er…he was right.

"There is said to be a terrible beast in the Forest of Ascetir, just adjacent to us, Guinevere. Elyan, your brother, was the one to first see it and he's saying-

She cut through calmly, hands in place at her hips with no forcefulness, but also not a hint of weakness. "I've told you countless times before. Elyan often exaggerates. Remember, my brother used to carry an axe with him everywhere he went. He's quite the dramatic one."

Arthur smiled just a little too much, his teeth poking out. He really wanted this. "Yes, true…but you see…"

Guinevere pressed her hand against her mouth again. He was quite adorable when trying to have victory over a matter of wisdom. Too bad he rarely was the victor of such championships.

Oh Arthur had much intellect of course and now showed humility too in spades. However, Arthur was not always the best at convincing in words. He was a man of action who relied upon the direst situations to make his mark. He wasn't going to get there with this one. It wasn't all that dire you see, and she planned to make him understand that well as she cut through his rambling argument with confident patience.

"I'm sure it's not as awful as it sounds. The knights are more than capable. They've dealt with worse."

_Exasperating_. She was always so calm. He didn't want to lose this one. A ride with the knights was so much better than attending a boring council meeting. "But it's a beast nonetheless. And if it is magical I would shudder to think that my knights would have to go against such dark sorcery without the aid of their king." Okay, now that was good. She would have to admit. That was well done.

He was standing there so proud of himself, hands fisted against his tunic with handsome believed achievement. _Oh, poor Arthur._

Guinevere circled the room in her most daring dress she owned. Arthur loved it, but sometimes glared when nobles were visiting and the men's eyes would fall audaciously downward. The dress was _his _to admire in such an intimate way. Guinevere had to admit, nothing terribly troublesome about your husband showing bits of jealous feeling about you. Made the desire level go up even more.

As for the dress, well it truly was gorgeous, lifted up her bosom strongly, and slanted off her shoulders to reveal the touch of gold shine the sun seemed to have deposited in them when she was getting ready to be born. There was a time Guinevere wouldn't even think of her looks so gamely, but now she was quite pleased with how she appeared and quite accustomed too with the care of her handmaiden and other attending ladies. Comfortable with her looks, though not so much to be vain, she too was quite accustomed to the role of queen, and how in that role sometimes she needed to get her husband to see reason.

Arthur observed warily as she kept it up, the circling of the room, touching the flowers in the vase, and rolling her delicate fingers over their bed's intricately carved wooden headboard. She didn't at all look like a woman who was going down. Neither did her luscious breasts that always knew how to mold forward that scarlet evil sumptuous dress she was wearing.

_Damn. Guinevere. Let me have my victory. Oh…don't run your fingers over the bedspread now._

Guinevere could see how he was watching her so warily. Giving a sigh, she stopped circling and walked over to her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Arthur, you have the best knights of the six' _{recently another had come into their alliance}_'kingdoms. They can certainly deal with a beast on their own."

"But I'm the best sword fighter." He fit in feebly.

Guinevere played with the ties of his red tunic, loosening them and bringing her hands to where his belt fixed into place above the hem. "You've always said that there is no better swordfighter than Gwaine."

"NO-when did I- She was taking his belt off, got it freed now, and those delicate hands were frolicking very mischievously underneath his hem, tickling at his stomach and ribs. "Guin-I never-

She smiled, amused, and letting go, turned her back, whispering, "Arthur my Love. Help me with my dress, won't you? The hooks reach too far."

He sighed, but with a bit more relish than he probably should feel, took over the task. Truly he always enjoyed it. "I never said that Gwaine-

"_Hush_. Now, I know you want to go with your men tomorrow. But as I said, we are meeting with the council."

Arthur pouted again, reaching the last one rapidly as he was pretty well accustomed to it all now. It's what happened when you were married for a sum of delightful years. You got to be quite professional at helping your wife undress. "In the morning?"

She turned back around, now that he was finished with helping her loosen her attire. Returning the favor, she pulled his tunic up and away from his shoulders and head, fondly fixing his golden hairs back into place as they went askew with the effort. "Yes. And don't worry."

She caressed his cheeks tenderly, wanting to smooth out that silly little pout. "Your knights are well trained and _the best of the best_, like you have always said. They could take down an enemy in their sleep. Isn't that what you have affirmed my wise husband?"

Her lips were rounding his and he really liked that, but still his pout had yet to go. "They need a leader." He was losing this badly as her mouth wet his with loving seduction, but it was his last chance to turn the cards. "They need me to bring them to order."

She pulled away slightly, tickling his bottom lip with her finger before stating calmly, "Leon. How many times have you told me Leon is a natural born leader that they all trust, admire, and respect? I'm quite sure he can keep order."

"Fie."

Guinevere laughed at that, kissing his pouting lips more strongly and as he kissed her back, she could feel his hands start to scrabble for where her dress was open in the rear, passionately holding onto her. But after it reached far proportions she broke it off and moved to the dressing table.

At the table, she spoke with purport as she tended to her long curls of hair, releasing the clippings that usually held it in place. "Yes. So we will be meeting with the council tomorrow morning to talk about the wreathing ceremony-

"What?" Arthur cut through with annoyance as he made his way to their bed, adorned with the reds of Camelot Pendragon emblems and the gold of kings and queens. "I told Merlin before there is no reason why I give a speech at that thing. I don't see how it's so important-

_Oh bother_. She had _that_ look as she turned around from combing her hair, holding it in place with a calm, but _I-wasn't-done _look upon her face. "Go on."

Guinevere smiled with gratitude, facing the mirror again as she finished with the combing of her hair. Some nights she braided it, but this one for a particular reason she thought it best to let it go sort of wild. "On top of that we will be speaking about the alliance and the efforts to bring the seventh kingdom into it. Now Arthur, I know you realize just how important that is."

Sat upon the bed, he flapped the covers back and forth restlessly. She of course was right his mind had to begrudgingly admit.

With Guinevere's assistance he had been working on it for the past couple of years, an ambitious endeavor to create the grandest alliance ever. Both of them desired peace so much and if they could unite the kingdoms, keep them from their bickering arguments that sometimes led to ugly skirmishes or even costly wars, it wouldn't just help Camelot. It would make the whole of Albion a mighty force against more vicious enemies.

Now if only there was a way to win _this battle_. Actually, maybe…

"You're right. But Guinevere, when I go out with my knights I feel so strong, in charge. _I'm a warrior_, a victor over evil. And there's nothing like it. Saddling up the horse and feeling that powerful mount underneath my haunches as I hold tight to its pommel. Riding it over the rough terrain, hearing its thundering hooves make their way over the mounds of dirt, feeling how swiftly it moves. Taking my sword out of its sheath and striking down any evil threat. That is what a warrior king does."

She gave no response, just kept tending to her curls and so Arthur let out a whoosh of defeat and sank upon the bed, lips pursing once more with extreme unhappiness.

Guinevere had to smile as she left the dressing table and climbed atop the bed. Straddling his hips, she lifted up the skirts of her dress so they ballooned around him like a bird's outspread wings. Even then he didn't respond much, in such a dour mood because he wouldn't be able to have _fun _with his knights.

"Hmmm." She ran her hands over the muscled tendons of his chest, her fingers letting out strong overtures. "That was quite a description."

Avoiding her advances, he tried to not think of how she was atop him so sensuously and the vital feel of her fingers stroking his chest. "Yes, well it's all that and more. Nothing like it at all. Just grand adventure. And I'm going to miss it."

Guinevere smiled with true care and some dryness. He was almost as bad as Elyan. Dramatist to the hilt when he needed to be. However, she knew how much this mattered to him and that he was quite down at the moment. Well, as his loving wife, she'd like to amend that.

"Arthur. My warrior husband. I'm quite sure it is indubitably exciting when you take down a vicious foe with your men. But do you know what I find exciting as well?" She cupped his face in her hands, still trying to do away with that prevalent pout as now she could feel his hands automatically going to her skirts and rubbing at her legs. She had no doubt his mind was trying to resist, but his _manliness _was too tempted.

"No. What?"

"I find it exciting when we are in council and after hours of so much chatter, it reaches a point that you object to and your face floods with passion for the people and our kingdom. You make your argument with the veins in your temples knotting furiously, your mouth so commandingly stating your position. I find that so wonderfully thrilling." She moved down to kiss his lips, hearing him ask as she moved back to breathe a bit.

"You do, huh?" He was starting to crack.

Guinevere smiled, fingering the last bits of his fading pout. "I do. So very much."

He couldn't help it now, smiling. Any time she glowed like that he was defeated. She knew how to lighten his mood in seconds and also how to make it go heavy with desire. Which he could feel would be next.

So divinely nice. His worked fingers spread over the flesh of her thighs like hot oil radiating over her nakedness there. It wasn't quite enough though. Touching his gold locks of hair with her fingertips, she whispered, "Now Arthur, you say how you will not get to ride over the rough terrain, be barred from taking your sword from its sheath, not be able to grip that pommel for fear of sliding away from your mount's glistening and labored efforts. But you are so very wrong my husband."

Deliberately she sat up more, shrugging out of the loose sleeves and bodice of the top of her dress, pressing down upon any parts that wanted to stay, and continuing this until finally-

"Fie." Arthur whispered, licking his lips. Her thighs were enough. They always touched him like calescent floods of carnal power. But now too the top half of her exquisitely curved body was bared. Her breasts bounced just slightly from the force of their release, enticing him furiously.

There was a time she would have been shy to do any of this. But marriage to him was such equal partnership. As they ruled the kingdom so too were they equal in the bedroom after enough first virgin months to years that taught them every little carnal essence of each other. She felt so comfortable with her husband, loved and desired. So now she dropped her fingers to undo the ties of his trousers. As they loosened around his hips she felt him push them down, lifting his rear for a moment to get them and his underwear freed from his legs. She smiled with satisfaction. "That will do just fine."

Arthur nodded, feeling her control and doing nothing to regain his own. He didn't really need it. That was the amazing and spectacular thing about being with her. She valued him for his deepest most intimate emotion. And her hands, oh her hands now slid over his chest. They fondled and teased, before lowering more. Arthur breathed out a gasp, feeling her fingers take hold. They grasped his sensitive organ like he was that pommel that he spoke of and so he gasped, before he felt her lessen the grip just a bit, holding still.

"Too tight Arthur?"

"Oh." He breathed. Her breasts were above his face, taunting him. Shaking every little time she moved just an inch. Rounded and beautiful. Nipples so wetly erect. He shook his head, whispering. "Some. Not all. Er."

She smiled at his lack of voice and stroked instead. "Better?" She asked with a wife's experience flashing in her eyes.

_She knew. _Had known for years now.

Of course it hadn't been like that the first time. Guinevere was still quite nervous then and honestly so was he. They were sort of awkward around each other that first night after marrying, but still it was a night of intimacy and gained personal knowledge that he'd always remember with love.

Now, that intimacy was still there entirely, but so was gained confidence and understanding of each other's most private desires. His Guinevere was quite adept at knowing how to touch him and make him totter with emotion. As he too knew how to please her. That is when she allowed it. Right now _she _still had the command.

"Yes. You know. Don't ask."

To that she smiled. Victory one. Her husband's pleasure was always her winning. "Good." So we'll just stay like that." Her thighs slid forward and backward so slowly, so calmly.

Arthur tightened underneath her. Delicate, but ever so knowing fingers fondled, caressing his male organ like it was their finest delicacy. That wasn't all though as she began that glissading progression, increments of motion with the sole purpose possibly to drive him into euphoric delirium.

"Guinevere."

Forward.

_Slide._

Backward.

_Glide._

In her eyes were deep waves of sensuality and fervor of her task as she whispered from above, "Now let's see if I can remember all the terminology you so magnificently used Arthur to describe how it is to ride in the wild. Coursing over the rough terrain, the dirt flying underneath your steed's powerfully thundering hooves. You hold tight to the pommel to keep your balance but you can't help the slide as its flank starts shining with sweat and you feel it upon your constitution too. Trickling down your chest, traversing the planes of your back. Oh yes, like that, right?"

How she did it. Talked so suggestively and still kept up the glissading movement he had no idea. But like in her recall and new bits of tale, he was feeling the glistens of their exertions, and she was starting to slide over him so much more easily, her thighs and what they contained within teasing at the tip of his manhood, making him moan with palpitations of emotion and physical hardness.

She pushed her way to the front, bringing a hand down to stroke his chest, and pulled her way back, using her hand to join the other busy one, petting his amplifying erection. "Your steed moves so swiftly through the mazes of obstacles, avoiding those precarious penetrations. And you can feel it, your hot sensatory haunches rubbing against the horse's slippery flank, your upper half being jostled from one side to another. So rough. So fevered the motion."

He gritted out through his teeth, "Never said that…" being bathed in so many sensations, of sight: her breasts springing up and down each time she rocked or slid. Add to that the sound of their lower bodies slapping together every time she rolled her thighs over his hips. And her fingers toying his male sensitivity with such untamed enthusiasm, causing him to start quaking down there with strong sublime need.

His Guinevere was a tiny thing, so small compared to him. But she had _such_finesse of her body. He learned that after the first few times of making love, what she could deftly perform when not inhibited. Endowed with so many dips and curves for a man to be mad to explore, it was easy for her to entice with her luscious form.

Her thighs kept playing at his, nudging his manhood to deeper, more filled erectness. And as the pace started to increase of her slow lazy slide, it now turning to a frenzied gallop, her breasts hailed victory and bounced with the abandon of their freedom. And thus, her fingers stroked him harder, faster. Arthur's hands lost their dexterity. He let them fall to the bed, grasping the spreads as she kept up her madness of foreplay.

It was like she was the rider and he the steed. She could feel the force of her actions bring her breasts up and down and see his dilated reaction of near climactic proportions. How it made Guinevere lick at her lip with pleasure. She kept teasing at his now throbbing and pullulating erection, whispering with sensual naughtiness.

"Nothing like riding so far, so wide, my husband, is there? Nothing like feeling your thighs start flaming with heat. Oh so much heat from that long _long_jostling ride. Isn't that right Arthur? Is that how it is? You just keep riding your mount, glistening with sweat. So hot and so thirsty. You must take a rest but not until you reach the mountain's peak. Ascend to the climax."

Arthur breathed hard, looking away, fisting the sheets within his fingers so tight that his knuckles whitened. And then he looked back, unable to turn away for any good amount of time because she was like temptation's promise. Her hands found his and pulled his grasp away from the sheets. Too weakened by all her sexual actions, he allowed it and felt how she lifted them up.

Guinevere _loved_ Arthur's hands, like his every feature. _But his hands._ Oh they were big and strong and yet so gentle and passionate of a woman's need. _Her need. _The day she became queen, so much of it was a blur of activity, but what she would never forget was how after he put the crown upon her head, his hands lowered and gestured with invitation. Knelt upon the floor, as was the role before becoming queen, she lifted her hands to him, and felt it then, how without scraping, without being rough, he pulled her solidly up. Arthur's big roughened hands from years of sword fight and such, so resolutely, but so tenderly, brought her to standing. And now she wanted those hands to touch one of her most tender places.

He would need to grasp on to that tender area as the ride became more feverish.

She brought his hands all the way up to her heaving breasts, and Arthur let out a moan. "Oh." She had let go of his male organ and now was ordering him with her commanding fingers to hold on tight. He took possession of her breasts, cupping his hands over, gently enough to not harm, but fervently enough to have her understand what her loving did to him.

Guinevere sighed with pleasure as his hands were now right where she wanted them. Slipping back her own to his waiting and minutely neglected hardness _{of course another feature of his body she loved so ardently}_, she whispered with feverish authority, "Don't lose hold of the pommel Arthur. You might fall my husband, slide away. And you don't want that. Make sure you embrace and grapple it with full purchase so you're not separated from your steed."

The role-play she was so tenaciously keeping up was driving him crazy. But her breasts kept bouncing and were so warm and plump to the fill of his fingers. He spread his hands over them, teased at her luscious nipples with just the tips. So beautiful. So wild. Her dark curls jostled from one side to another, framing her face and then pulling back as she slid from the front to the rear.

_As she pushed and pulled._

"Mmmm…" Guinevere sighed, holding in her moan. "Oh yes. Like that Arthur. Don't let go."

_"Never."_He whispered up to her face, seeing how her long dark curls kept swaying over her bared shoulders with her movements. It wasn't enough though. She was still not undressed enough. He lowered one hand from her breasts, hearing her protest, but he found where her thighs got their fullest and pressed against the material. "I want to feel you Guinevere."

"Ride's not over." She smiled.

Arthur growled, squeezing some of her thigh's flesh.

"Arthur!" She slapped his hand away with a disapproving look to which he laughed and found her thigh again, taking lighter hold. "We can pretend it's a bareback ride."

"And I'm half naked?"

He shrugged in between a few lustful pants. "Sure. Some randy wild hog took your clothes, but you have my cape to cover you so no matter."

She nearly started laughing at that, losing the role-play, but then his finger squeezed her nipple and she moaned with temporary conquest. Together they managed to get her underwear off and away.

Then she straddled him more meaningfully, and looking upon his fully stimulated erection, whispered. "My, your sword is so pulsed with life Arthur. It's so acuminous and denoted right at me."

Bringing one hand away from her bouncing breasts, he got lock of her curls, clutched them with a pyretic pant. "It's searching for its sheath." He grunted.

She grinned at that, liking the answer and seeing what her hot attentions were doing to him, even as her own body was reaching fiery proportion. "And so I shall help it find it."

She glissaded over him like a schooner over its tempestuous ocean. Fingers coursing down again, she brought it into her dominion, all his hard throbbing manliness now fully at the brink.

"And so the battle. You raise your sword so high, the warrior king, all outfitted in his armor, and so hot inside for that armor just traps it in, all the calescent burnings. You need to get out. _Oh._ you need to break free and end this battle. Take down that enemy and enter your sheath. Enter it with each pulse. Go inside my King. Come inside and feel all the stimulation of your place of release."

She was leading them both there, starting to be affected by it all he could tell now by the flushing of red in her face. "Oh." He moaned desiring that sheath so much. Now with her naked underneath her dress, her top portion of body all bared too he wanted to end the foreplay, thrust into joyous oblivion. Her continuous sliding and hold of his pulsating organ brought him there. Sword's sheath, wet. Hot. Inviting. He dropped his fingers and grazed them over her feminine heat making sure she was ready, and when he was certain, with her glissades of action assisting, urged himself through.

Biting down on her lip to keep from crying out at the familiar, but always so exploding force of him being embedded within her legs, traversing deep into her point of highest stimulation, Guinevere faltered. "Oh. Arthur. _Oh. My. Arthur._"

"Yes." He sighed back, pushing in, and pulling out. _Thrust. Pulse. Ram. Roll. _Like she slid upon him, he slid into her. Those walls of wet heat contained him well, the perfect intimate cavern of hot wetness for him to prospect.

"Oh." He held onto her breasts, tighter, hands traversing her entire upper body, and then one going lower, grasping her gyrations of thighs. He thrust in and out, feeling her so open to him, _so_wanting of him, so desiring. She gave him invitation and all he wanted was to be so deep inside, so within her hot, damp, carnal pleasure point.

Filled with sexual vitality he thrust inside her and pulled back just slightly, before giving it another deep drive within. Guinevere's head fell back at the intense palpation of him within, her eyes closing as she rocked and rolled. His manhood, oh how it kept pumping inside her, before releasing just a fraction.

Within and out.

"Oh Arthur…" She gasped. _"Oh…"_

His hands left her breasts, pressed against her own instead, holding them and assisting, his strength getting her to that place where the ride would climax. "Come on my Queen. You've yet to get us up the peak." He was breathing just as heavily as her, his skin feeling like it was being submerged into boiling pools of erotic submission.

Biting down on her bottom lip, toes giving a resonating warning tingle, she nodded, her body flooding with so much sprinkling heat. As much as she was riding him from atop he was propelling below. She could feel it so profusely, how his male hardness was searching, itching to find it. Her deepest most sensitive summit that would send her over the edge. Almost there. _Almost-_

_"Guinevere…"_Arthur whispered, letting go of her hand for a minute to reach up and squeeze her nipple with two fingers, getting her to listen to him. "Come. Finish."

Oh, _come she would_. And end this lesson with every bit of suggestion she had within her, even as he made her moan, made her body tremble with passion. "Yes. Come. You ride. And it's so hot. The sun showers you with its fiery glow. And you ride and you ride." She pushed and pulled over him. As he lifted his hips to come against her, to be inside her deeper. _And so deeper._

"Ride like a warrior king. Ride to the end. And then…"

He held her hands tight, feeling it, that he was bringing it to her now finally, that exact spire, crest of rapture, hearing her breaths so heavy, so labored. "Guin-

"You lift your sword one last time and drive it-

And like the tale, he slid out one last time, and knowing it now, the exact position, he drove it within hard. Ever so deep.

Her body felt it reach the crest now, the pain and pleasure of making love with the man who fulfilled her life so intense. She was about to go over the mountain. Fall into a shower of carnal pleasure.

"Oh…

Arthur…"

Guinevere moaned.

Barely able to get it out from her panting lips.

_"Drive it inside your sheath. Fill me my beautiful husband."_

"Your wish." He was panting too, hard. Getting it out in heavy increments. _"My. Oh. So. Amazing. Scintillating. Beautiful. Wife."_

And with that he did, squeezing her nipple sensuously with his fingertips one last time to make it complete. She screamed, his hand pressing against her mouth, fingers entering her needing lips the only thing preventing her from letting it all the way out. Even in the throes of climax he knew. And his fingers loved the caress anyway. They made him find his own pinnacle as he moaned it out. _"Oh. Guinevere."_

She was falling, all her bolster gone now that her body was aflame, her womanhood drenched with the showering heat of love. She need fear not though, because he was prepared, fingers of one hand already having escaped her heavily breathing mouth and the other leaving her breast to grasp her wet constitution and bring her down upon his chest. Her lips kept heaving like her breasts, her heart beating fast. Tenderly, Arthur tangled his fingers into her wet curls and pressed a love filled kiss upon her brow. "Thank you." He whispered, keeping hold of her, letting out his own heavy breaths. She fulfilled him like nothing else in life.

_"Mmm."_She murmured as he still was within, slowly exhausting all that flood of a man's tension. "For what?"

His eyebrows lifted. She should know. "For making me still feel like a warrior. And making that ride available without even leaving the castle."

"Mmm…" She caressed his wet chest with her damp fingers. "Well, next time perhaps I should let you be the rider."

He grinned, rubbing at her hot back, feeling where the folds of her red dress had crinkled around her heaving body. "Get you out of this?"

Tiredly Guinevere nodded her head. "Yes, please. Uncomfortable now."

"My pleasure my lady."

He got her out of the hot clothing and she did the same for him. Then so satiated and full, so tired and blessed by love, they curled into each other and fell to a very satisfied, caressing sleep.

**XXX**

When morning came they bathed together, getting dressed afterward without the help of any servants. As Arthur was putting on his belt over his tunic, Guinevere assisted, stating. "I hope you see it now. I know how much you love to ride with your men and I love that about you Arthur and respect it so much. But as king now, you must rise to your duty here in Camelot too. We must together."

Content, he smiled. Oh, he'd miss the ride of course and now that the morning had advanced enough he knew his knights were already long gone. But she was right.

He watched his father give up many rides away from Camelot to rule it properly and now it was his turn to follow that same protocol too. His father wasn't right about everything, but that was one area he taught him well just by example. It factored into more too.

The knights could only be as strong as he allowed them to be. If he went on every ride with them, they would never find their own leader. Now they could and be even more vital, strengthening Camelot from the outside, as he did from the inside with the aid of his very wise Queen.

Arthur rounded his wife's cheeks, kissing her lips passionately, tenderly, and stating afterward, "Don't worry. I get it. And I _want _it." He lifted her hand against his, making their rings rub together, before he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, caressed it with his cheek. "I want to be King now. I have for the longest time, since marrying you. I feel it's my right and I feel I can do things that maybe my father didn't even. I can do that with you at my side. Camelot is our responsibility now and next time I am hankering for a ride…well…"

He gestured back to the bed and she laughed, but couldn't contain it, the bit of blushing that came from the way his eyes were looking at her so intensely. "And ride you shall."

He amended. "We shall." And took her arm so they could enter the hall. He stepped out first as she told him there was something still she had to get from inside. Soon he was greeted by his faithful, but always bumbling servant, Merlin.

"So, I see you didn't get to go with the knights, Arthur. Too bad. Didn't get that stimulating ride."

Right at that moment Guinevere stepped out and Arthur gave her a knowing look, stifling his laughter that wanted to spout out of him. "No, actually Merlin I have plenty of stimulating experiences here."

"You do?" Merlin asked with a wrench to his brows.

Arthur couldn't help grin. "Oh yes." He gave another meaningful look to his wife who returned it before turning away, wiping at a very tiny spot on the door's edge.

Merlin looked back and forth between them before getting the connection. "Oh. _OH. _I understand now. Heh."

Guinevere lifted her head to see her husband glaring. _Should be fun_.

"Shut up Merlin."

"But I get-

"You get nothing Merlin. Nothing at all." He smiled over to his wife. "Guinevere, shall we? I believe the meeting is about to commence."

She smiled with friendliness at Merlin before giving an adoring look to her husband, bringing her arm through his. "Yes, we shall."

"And wipe that goofy grin off your face Merlin. You look like an idiot."

"Clotpole."

Guinevere laughed at their silly antics, and then whispered into her husband's ear. "Such a lovely day. Truly the sun has such stimulating vibrancy in the sky this morning."

He squeezed her arm right before they got to the council doors. "And those lips of yours are pretty stimulating too."

"Still missing not going on your ride?" She asked before the double doors could be opened for them.

He peered down into her lovely dark eyes, giving a shake of his head with a meaningful look. "Not at all. I know there will be more to come."

"Right. With the knights."

He grinned, slanting out of his mouth before he smiled wide as now the doors were opened and they were being announced. "And in our bedroom, my luscious Queen."

**XXX**

_And that was how Arthur Pendragon got over not being able to ride with the knights as much anymore. And still got plenty of stimulation. After what was a very memorable night, indeed._

**XXX**

Thanks for reading lovely readers….A/G sexiness back on our screens soon…yay!


End file.
